So Happy Together
by emzgurl
Summary: Unbeknownst to Seth, Summer gave birth to their child ten years earlier, after Seth sailed out of Newport. Now, with her ten year old son in tow, Summer is returning to Newport for the first time, reigniting flames along the way.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter; it is all the property of J.K Rowling. I do own a few individual characters as well as the plot, but there's really no point in suing me because I don't own anything of value.

* * *

**So Happy Together**

**Chapter One**

Noah Roberts woke up with a start. Light was shining through the bottom of his curtain, indicating it was morning. He didn't want to get out of bed, he didn't want to go to school and he definitely didn't want to leave for California tonight.

Hearing his mother out in the kitchen, he jumped out of bed and padded toward the smell of the pancakes. As he entered the room, Summer Roberts looked up and smiled at her nine year old son.

"Hey baby, how did you sleep?"

"Alright," Noah replied, stifling a yawn. He lifted his cheek toward his mother so that she could kiss it before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Are you all packed for tonight?"

"Yeah, but I still don't see why we have to go. I'm going to miss the soccer finals, it's not fair!"

Summer placed a plate of pancakes in front of her son and took a seat in front of her own, pouring the syrup over them before handing it to Noah.

"I want you to meet someone, and that someone is in California, so that's where we're going."

"But I don't know why we have to go now, right before soccer and right before my birthday."

Summer sighed. She couldn't even begin to explain things to Noah, in her opinion; he was too young to understand it all. Half the time, she didn't even understand it.

It had been close to eleven years since she had last seen the love of her life, Seth Cohen. After spending the night together, she had woken the next morning with a call from Seth's father, asking her to come over to their house. There, she was presented with a letter from Seth, explaining to her that he had set sail for Tahiti, without so much as a goodbye.

It seemed a cruel irony that the night before Seth walked out of her life was the night Noah was conceived. Of course, they'd used protection but the night before her life was ruined, it hadn't worked and, as a result, a new life had begun.

Summer had looked up her mother in New York and flown there immediately, telling her father she would only be spending the summer. However, she'd liked New York so much, especially the anonymity, she'd decided to stay and had not been to California since.

No one from Newport knew about Noah, not even her father. She still spoke to him at least once a month, and he'd even visited once or twice, but Summer had never told him about Noah. Whenever he visited, Noah stayed with his grandmother, believing his mother was out visiting friends.

However, a week out from Noah's tenth birthday, she felt it was time. It was time to go back to Newport so that Noah could meet his family: his grandfather, his other grandparents, Sandy and Kirsten, his aunty Marissa and uncle Ryan. And of course, his father, Seth Cohen.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with _The O.C_. I do own a few individual characters as well as the plot, but there's really no point in suing me because I don't own anything of value.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all of the reviews I've received. Sorry about the update delay, I was away for the past week and so did not have access to a computer. Also, I'm Australian and so am not as far into the second season of the show as those in America, so if you talk about episodes in your reviews, chances are I'll have no idea what you're talking about. Nothing in season two has happened in the fic, so please disregard it all.  
And don't forget to review!

**So Happy Together**

**Chapter Two**

Summer gently shook Noah awake just as the captain was announcing their descent. Although he was tired, Noah did as he was told with little fuss, finally settling into the cab after collecting their baggage. Leaning on his mother's lap, he fell back asleep, leaving Summer alone with her thoughts.

As she had been planning this trip for ten years now, Summer knew exactly what she was going to do. The first time she saw Seth, she didn't want Noah to be with her. As a result, Seth couldn't be the first person Summer told, as she needed someone to watch Noah.

Summer had decided to go to her best friends house, Marissa Cooper. They hadn't spoken since Summer had left Newport but Summer knew she could rely on Coop, through thick and thin.

The cab driver pulled up at the address Summer had given him. It was a small apartment building, not too flash but not too dodgy either. Summer again jostled Noah awake, accepting the cabbies offer to carry their bags upstairs. Taking Noah's hand, she led him up to the second floor and knocked on what she hoped was the right apartment.

A short moment later, the door was flung open to reveal Marissa Cooper. Summer had to suppress a gasp. She looked exactly as she had ten years ago, every bit the beautiful teenager.

"Oh my God, Summer?"

"Hey, Coop," Summer replied, allowing herself to be pulled into a hug.

Marissa ushered them inside, raising her eyebrows at Noah but much to Summer's relief, not saying anything. She showed Summer the guest room where she got Noah settled. When she was sure he was asleep, she gently closed the door and joined Marissa on the couch.

"Who was that?"

"That's my son, Noah."

Marissa's mouth didn't drop open in shock in fact; she seemed to be taking the news rather calmly.

"I thought so. He looks like Seth."

"He does, doesn't he?"

Noah was a skinny little boy with dark brown hair and a slightly olive complexion, like his mother. He possessed the famous Cohen curls and cheeky grin, reminding Summer everyday of Seth. He had also inherited a lot of Seth's mannerisms, including the incessant babbling whenever he was nervous.

"So, start from the top, what's happened in the last ten years?"

Summer and Marissa sat up until around two in the morning, exchanging stories about their lives. Apparently, after Ryan had returned from Chino, he and Marissa had gotten back together, staying together through their freshman year at college. However, it had been Marissa who'd ended the relationship, realising, while they were fantastic friends, they were not meant to be together.

Marissa had obtained a business degree before starting her own events management firm in Newport. She was the most in demand event manager around, making a name for herself aside from the Cooper-Nichol fiasco.

Marissa also updated Summer on the other happenings of Newport. Sandy and Kirsten had both retired happily and moved out of the mansion, to a condo along the beach. Ryan and Seth had started their own business, buying most of the said condos, and it was flourishing, now more successful than _The Newport Group_ had ever been.

Ryan had married Natalie Wood, a girl he'd met in college and they had twin three year old daughters, Annabelle and Lia, both of whom Marissa was godmother to, Seth their godfather. Much to Summer's relief, though she'd never admit it, Seth hadn't been in a serious relationship since her, throwing himself instead into his work.

When Summer finally crawled into bed, listening to the light sound of her son's even breathing, she was filled with a little hope, not as scared about the impending day as she had been before.

* * *

"Mom, where are we?"

Summer was nudged awake by the small hands she knew to be her sons'. She looked around, momentarily forgetting where she was. It all flooded back to her, the night before, talking late with Marissa.

"Sweetie, we're at your aunt Marissa's house."

"I have an aunt Marissa?"

Summer led Noah out into the kitchen and made the introductions. Surprisingly, Noah instantly warmed to Marissa. Summers left them chatting about school and soccer to have a shower and, when she returned they'd both eaten and were now watching cartoons together. Seeing her exit the bathroom, Marissa joined Summer in the kitchen.

"Coop, I hate to ask…"

"I'll watch him."

"Thank you! But no one else knows, not even my dad, so you can't leave the apartment. I don't want Seth to find out from someone else."

"It'll be fine Summer, I promise."

"Thanks Coop," Summer said, pulling Marissa into a hug. "And thanks for letting us stay here."

"No problem. Here's Seth's office address. He should be there, but if not, here's his home one, if he's not there either, call me and I'll find him for you."

"Thanks Coop."

Summer entered the living room, switching the TV off to speak to Noah.

"Honey, I have to do a few things today. Do you mind staying here with aunt Marissa?"

"How come I can't go with you?"

"I need to see a few people about a few things, before you get to meet them. You'll have fun here, you can watch TV and maybe even play a little soccer."

"Okay, mom," Noah replied, switching the TV back on and diverting his attention.

Summer gently kissed him on his forehead and grabbed her bag. She waved goodbye to Marissa, reaching for the door handle. She stopped suddenly, turning back to her friend.

"Coop…"

"You don't have a car? Here."

Summer caught the car keys being thrown at her and again, thanked Marissa. Calling goodbye to Noah, she exited the apartment, on her way to face Seth Cohen.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with _The O.C_. I do own a few individual characters as well as the plot, but there's really no point in suing me because I don't own anything of value.

**Chapter Three**

Summer pulled up in front of a large, majestic looking building. She double-checked the address Marissa had given her and, seeing it was the right place, stepped out of the car.

"Marissa!"

Summer emerged completely from the car and faced a short, blonde woman. The woman looked taken aback, obviously having expected Marissa to step out of the car. With her she had a little girl with blonde ringlets and big blue eyes.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," the woman said, taking out her cell phone. "Sorry to disturb you."

"Wait," Summer cried, grabbing the woman's shoulder, stopping her. "Don't call the cops, I didn't steal this car. I'm a friend of Marissa's from high school. She lent me her car. You can call her, I swear it's the truth."

"You went to Harbor?" Summer nodded. "You must know my husband then. Ryan Atwood?"

"Oh my gosh, are you Natalie?"

"Yes, and this is Annabelle."

Summer said hello to the little girl. Now that she knew who her father was, she could make the links between her and Ryan.

"And what's your name?"

"Summer," she said, extending her hand. "Summer Roberts."

"You're Summer Roberts?" Natalie asked, her mouth falling open. "As in Seth's Summer?"

"I dated him, if that's what you mean?" Summer replied, now uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Oh, I've heard so much about you! I hate to be rude, but I really have to go, I have an appointment. I'll call Marissa, the two of you must join Ryan, Seth and I for dinner tonight, I insist."

Before Summer could reply, Natalie was rushing toward her own car, placing Annabelle into her car seat.

"It was lovely to meet you Summer, see you tonight."

Summer raised her hand in a wave, still dazed by the energy of Mrs Ryan Atwood. She didn't seem his type at all, but then again, she never really knew who Ryan's type was.

Suddenly, Summer was faced with another problem. If she were to have dinner with Seth that night, she would need someone to watch Noah. She didn't want to tell Seth about his son straight away, preferring to ease back into a semi-friendship first.

However, a blonde woman, going slightly grey, solved Summer's problem. Kirsten Cohen walked towards her, not saying a word but pulling Summer into a hug. Summer had never been particularly close to Kirsten, she'd gotten on much better with Sandy, however, it felt wonderful to be hugged by her son's grandmother.

"Summer, it has been so long," Kirsten said, stepping back and holding Summer at an arms length. "Too long."

"I know what you mean," Summer replied, giggling nervously. "How are you? You look fantastic!"

"Oh, you too. I'm going a little grey, but nothing my hairdresser can't fix. What are you doing back in town? Where are you staying? How long are you staying? Have you seen Seth?"

"Whoa, whoa," Summer said, leading Kirsten to a nearby bench and sitting down. "I'm staying with Marissa, I don't know for how long and that's why I'm here, to see Seth, but I don't seem to be able to make it out of the parking lot. I just ran into Natalie."

"Oh, isn't she wonderful. Very full on, I know, but she's so fantastic for Ryan. And they have little girls; I suppose you just met Annabelle. Lia's spending the day with Ryan at work, the girls do that once a week on their own, gives Ryan some bonding time with them."

"Oh, he'd be the perfect dad."

"He loves it. And what about you, married? Children?"

Summer took a deep breath.

"That's why I'm here, back in Newport. I have a son. He's ten."

Summer waited for Kirsten to do the math and figure out that she was a grandmother to another child. When she did, her eyes immediately welled with tears and she pulled Summer back into her embrace.

"Why didn't you call? Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you, you didn't have to run away."

"I know you would have, but I think it was best for me and my baby."

"What's his name?"

"Noah- I figured that would keep Sandy happy."

Kirsten chuckled, wiping away her tears.

"Oh Summer, is he here? I want to meet him, I really do."

"He's at Marissa's. Actually, I was wondering, would you watch him tonight? I mean, I know it's a lot to ask, considering you've never met him but Natalie invited me to dinner and Seth will apparently be there and I'm not ready to tell him just yet and so I need someone to watch Noah. If you don't want to that's fine, I completely understand."

Summer was aware that she was babbling, like a Cohen, but she couldn't help it, she was so anxious about Kirsten's response.

"Of course we will. And don't worry, your secret's safe with us. Although, honey, the sooner you tell Seth, the better."

"I know, I just don't want to walk in and drop this on him. I want to sort of catch up first I guess."

Kirsten nodded.

"Well, why don't you go upstairs and see him. I'll drop by Marissa's and meet Noah. Or would you rather be there for that?"

"Oh, no, go ahead. And maybe take Sandy? His middle name's Sanford by the way," Summer smiled weakly.

"Oh, you're going to give that man a big head!

Summer laughed and stood up, hugging Kirsten again.

"Thank you so much. I really do appreciate it."

"I'm just glad you're finally back, and with a grandson for me as well!"

Kirsten and Summer said goodbye, Summer with a smile on her face the entire time. She called Marissa to tell her what was going on before finally entering _Cohen and Co_. She took the elevator up to the sixth floor and stepped out, into a small waiting room. She approached the small reception desk and asked to see Seth Cohen.

"I'm sorry ma'am, he's about to leave for a meeting, can I maybe schedule you for this afternoon?"

Before she could reply, the large doors behind the desk opened. Out walked a tall, thin man, his head down reading a folder.

Despite herself, Summer gasped. This got the attention of the man and he looked up. His mouth dropped open and Summer raised her hand in a small wave, staring deep into the eyes of Seth Cohen.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with _The O.C_. I do own a few individual characters as well as the plot, but there's really no point in suing me because I don't own anything of value.

**Chapter Four**

"Janice, cancel my meeting. I won't be taking calls for the rest of the afternoon."

Without a word to Summer, Seth turned on his heel and went back into his office, leaving the door open. After a moment, Summer tentatively followed, peering around the edge of the door. Seth was standing with his back to her, looking out the window at the ocean, his arms crossed at his front.

"Are you going to come in or not?" he asked, without turning around.

Summer entered, pulling the door shut behind her. She glanced around the office. It was very Seth Cohen. He had a number of framed posters on the walls, some of his favourite comic books, others of his favourite bands. Summer noted that, in the last eleven years, his musical preferences hadn't changed a great deal.

There were a few framed photographs around the room on shelves. There was what looked like a fairly recent one of Sandy and Kirsten, one of Ryan and Natalie, one of two identical girls whom Summer knew to be Annabelle and Lia Atwood and finally one of Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa, taken while they were still at Harbor, before Summer had left.

Seth still hadn't turned around and so, Summer sat down on one of the small armchairs, staring at his back. Seth still looked the same, yet at the same time, he looked different. He was still tall and thin but was dressed in a well-fitted suit, no tie, making him look very much the adult he now was. He was still clean shaven and still had messy, curly hair but he seemed much more mature to Summer

"What are you doing here Summer?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and watched as he slowly turned to face her, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I came back," she replied. "To see you."

"Oh, how nice of you, after leaving me out of the blue, ten years later, you've come back."

The sarcasm was more than evident in Seth's voice and he plopped down into his chair.

"Excuse me, Cohen. _You're_ the one who left _me_. So don't you dare start that crap, I only left because, once you were gone, there was no reason for me to stay."

Summer hadn't meant to blurt out her feelings so passionately, but Seth Cohen had always been able to send her head into a spin, so much so that she didn't seem to think or function rationally.

"I wrote you a letter! You left me nothing!"

"A letter? You're right, maybe I should have written you a letter so you could spend the entire summer going over it again and again, trying to figure out what the hell you did wrong!"

"Or maybe _I_ should have left _you_ nothing so that you could spend the last _ten years_ trying to figure out what the hell _you_ did wrong!"

The office enveloped into utter silence. Both Summer and Seth were breathing fairly heavily and glaring ateach other. It took a few moments before they calmed down and Summer sighed loudly.

"Look, believe it or not, I didn't come here to fight."

"Then why did you come here?" Seth asked.

"To see you. To reconcile."

Seth didn't say anything. He looked around the room, refusing to catch Summer's eye.

"Look, I'm staying with Marissa. Apparently you and I are both invited to a dinner with Ryan tonight, so if I see you there, that'd be great. If not, I'm sorry."

Without another word, Summer left the office; heading back to Marissa's to see her son.

* * *

A short chapter, I know, but there will be more to come, very soon. Keep the reviews coming! 


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with _The O.C_. I do own a few individual characters as well as the plot, but there's really no point in suing me because I don't own anything of value.

**Chapter Five**

Back at Marissa's building, Summer let herself into the apartment. She could hear the television and, upon closer inspection, saw Noah fast asleep in front of a rerun of _The Golden Girls,_ a show he'd developed a love for under his mothers watchful, and encouraging, eye.

Marissa was seated at the kitchen table, talking on her phone, paperwork strewn in front of her. She waved Summer in and quickly ended the call. Summer sat down in the chair opposite her, sighing loudly.

"How did it go?"

"We yelled a little, though nothing too major. I ran into Natalie, she thought I'd stolen your car. And she invited the both of us to dinner tonight- along with Cohen."

"But what about Noah?"

"I also ran into Kirsten, I told her about him. She said she was going to drop by, hasn't she yet?"

Before Marissa could answer, as if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Marissa rose to answer it, pulling the door open to reveal a very excited looking Kirsten.

"Hi, Marissa, I've spoken to Summer, I'm here to see Noah."

Summer smiled, noticing the excitement dripping from Kirsten's voice. She got up from the table and made her way over to the door, making her presence known.

"Oh, Summer, you're back. How did things go with Seth?"

"Interesting, nothing's resolved yet, but we'll get there."

However, Kirsten barely seemed to be listening. She'd spotted the young boy asleep on the sofa and slowly her eyes were welling up with tears. Her hand covering her mouth, she inched forward, trying to get a better look at her grandson.

"I can wake him up if you want," Summer offered.

"Oh, no, no. Let him sleep. Lets sit down and have a talk, there's so much I want to know about him."

They made themselves comfortable with cups of coffee, said goodbye to Marissa who was heading into the office and began covering the basics of Noah's life. They made it through his childbirth, toddler years and early childhood, and were now beginning on his current life.

"How does he do at school?"

"He does well. He's not too keen on math, but he still does well. He loves to read and is always immersed in some book."

"Oh, Sandy will be so pleased," Kirsten said, beaming with pride. "What about sport?"

"He's obsessed with soccer! His team's quite good, they made it into the final. They're supposed to be playing this weekend, but we had to come here, so he's missing out."

"Oh, he and Ryan can play together sometime."

Summer nodded. She glanced over at Noah, noticing he was beginning to stir. She got up and approached him, wanting to be there when he awoke so that she could explain whom Kirsten was. He yawned and stretched, smiling up at his mother, not noticing the other woman in the room.

"Hi baby, how was your nap?"

"Good," Noah replied, yawning again. "Did you get everything done?"

"Most of it. But I have to go out again tonight, so does aunt Marissa."

"Then who's going to look after me?" Noah pulled himself into a sitting position and noticed Kirsten for the first time.

"Sweetie," Summer said, taking Noah's hand and leading him over to the table. "This is Kirsten Cohen."

"Hello," Noah said politely.

"Hello," Kirsten replied, her eyes again welling up with tears.

"Noah, you know how we sometimes talk about your father?" Summer asked.

Noah nodded and took a seat opposite Kirsten.

"Well, this is your father's mom, your grandmother."

Noah's eyes went wide as he gazed up at Kirsten. She offered him her biggest smile and crept round to kneel down by his chair. He spun to face her, eyes wide and a hesitant smile on his face.

"Hi Noah, I'm your grandma."

Before he could say anything, Kirsten pulled him into a crushing hug. After a couple of seconds, Noah hugged her back, looking questioningly up at Summer over Kirsten's shoulder. She nodded encouragingly, touched by the image before her.

"How would you like to stay here with your grandmother tonight Noah?" Summer asked.

"Oh, and Sandy will be here, he'll bring the girls."

"Who's Sandy? And what girls?"

"Sandy's my husband, your grandfather. And Lia and Annabelle are your cousins."

Noah seemed slightly overwhelmed at the new family he had inherited in a matter of minutes but he nodded his consent. He answered the questions Kirsten offered him hesitant at first but warmed up, chatting about his soccer team excitedly, as Summer excused herself to take a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with _The O.C_. I do own a few individual characters as well as the plot, but there's really no point in suing me because I don't own anything of value.

**Chapter Six**

Marissa's car pulled up in front of a modest two-story house. Summer exited the car, still laughing at a story Marissa had just told her. They had arrived at the Atwood household. Summer smiled.

A modest house, it looked exactly as she had imagined the house Ryan lived in would be. It was overlooking the ocean, similar to most houses in Newport, and there were a few children's toys sitting next to the front door.

Before they had even reached the front door, Natalie swung the door open with a wide grin on her face. After greeting her, Summer spotted Ryan standing in the kitchen. She made a beeline for him, wrapping her arms around him in a big hug.

He looked very similar. His hair was still cut reasonably short though he now had a neatly trimmed goatee. He was wearing suit pants with a dress shirt and, Summer was surprised to see, his favourite black cuff.

"It's so good to see you," he said, grinning widely at her.

Before Summer could reply, the front door opened and in stepped Seth. Still dressed in his work clothes, he smiled at Marissa and Natalie before his eyes found Summer's. She swallowed hard. She had forgotten how the mere sight of Seth Cohen could take her breath away and was surprised it still did so.

"Lets all move outside, shall we?"

Natalie broke the ice with her cheerful voice, leading the group out onto the patio. Ryan and Seth immediately headed toward the barbeque to begin preparing dinner, while the three women sat down to chat.

Much to Summer's surprise, the evening went very smoothly. Summer filled the group in on her life of the past ten years, being sure to leave out Noah. While she and Seth didn't actually speak directly to each other, they were both in good sprits.

After dessert, Summer excused herself to the bathroom. Touching up her makeup, she washed her hands and exited the room, almost running into Seth.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey."

The two stood in silence, both looking at their feet.

"Listen," he said, clearing his throat. "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?"

Summer swallowed and nodded, too afraid to open her mouth.

After telling the other three where they were going, Summer followed Seth through the Atwood's yard, through the back gate and onto the beach. They walked in silence for a little while, neither knowing exactly what to say.

"So, you're a designer."

"I'm not a designer per say, I just sort of help out you know. But it's great, I love it. And who know, maybe I'll make it big someday."

Seth smiled and nodded. Again, they were enveloped with silence.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

His question took her by surprise and she stopped. As his head was down, he continued walking a few steps before he realised she was no longer beside him. He stopped and looked back at her.

Summer's eyes welled with tears as she saw her son's features etched in Seth's face. She knew now was the time.

"Seth, I didn't just come here as a social call."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Sit down," she said, taking a seat on the sand. "I have to tell you something."

Seth took a seat next to her. As he did, his shoulder brushed hers and Summer had to hold in a gasp from the sheer electricity that passed through them.

"What's up?"

"I left Newport because of you, but I had every intention of coming back."

"Okay," Seth said slowly, still sounding confused. "Then why didn't you?"

"About halfway through the summer, I found out something. Something big, and then, I decided I couldn't bear to come back."

"What did you find out?"

"I found out I was pregnant. Seth, you have a ten year old son."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with _The O.C_. I do own a few individual characters as well as the plot, but there's really no point in suing me because I don't own anything of value.

**Chapter Seven**

"I what?"

"The night before you left, I fell pregnant."

Summer swallowed hard, her eyes boring into Seth's. He just stared back, his mouth open slightly in shock.

"Wait? You feel pregnant? With _my_ baby?"

Summer nodded.

"And you left?"

"I didn't know. I left two days later; there was no way I could have possibly known then. I didn't find out until two months later, just before I was due to come home."

"But you didn't?"

Summer shook her head. At the time, she had been deeply conflicted, confused as to whether she should return home to Newport or make her new home in New York.

"Why didn't you?"

Summer didn't answer straight away. It was a question she'd asked herself for years, scared of answering it, even to herself.

"I wasn't sure I had anything to come back to."

"Gee, thanks Summer," Seth spat, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "Glad I meant so much to you."

"Seth!" Summer practically yelled, her anger surfacing. "You left me. How many times do you need to hear it? _You_ left _me_. You made that choice, not me. I left in response to you, you can't blame it on me."

"Okay, so I left. I told you I was coming back. Why didn't you come back as well?"

"I didn't know what would happen- if we would get back together or what. I didn't want to have a baby in that kind of uncertain environment."

"Uncertain? Summer, of course we would have been together. Do you really think I would have let you have a child by yourself?"

"I didn't want you to be with me because of obligation, Seth. I wanted you to be with me…" Summer trailed off, afraid to continue.

"Because I loved you? Well guess what Summer, I did! With all my heart. But you didn't come back- I've moved on. And this… not telling me I have a child, this is unforgivable."

Without another word, Seth rose and stormed down the beach, back toward the Atwood home. Summer however remained, the tears falling freely.

She wasn't stupid, she wasn't naive, she knew perfectly well that Seth would not take the news well. However, she had expected him to be slightly less angry and a little more excited. She was hurt, on her son's behalf, that Seth hadn't asked anything about Noah. This was what she had most feared, that she would tell Seth and he would want no part in Noah's life.

Summer glanced up when she heard footsteps approaching. She found herself oddly relieved when she spotted Ryan approaching her instead of Marissa. Without a word, he sat down next to her, draping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his chest.

As Ryan rubbed her back, Summer silently wept. After a few minutes, she sniffed and sat up, wiping her eyes.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I knew he'd be angry, I did," Summer replied through sniffs, "but not this mad."

"What happened? What did you do? Or say?"

Summer knew that, now Seth was in the know, it would only be a matter of time before the extended Cohen family learnt about Noah. She didn't think there was any harm in being the one to tell Ryan.

"Before Seth left for Tahiti, he got me pregnant. I found out just before I was due to come back to Newport and so, decided to stay in New York and have the baby."

"Wait? What? You have a kid?"

"Yeah, a little boy. Noah. He's almost ten. He's a mini-me of Seth and I brought him out to California to meet his father. But now Seth is mad and has no interest in meeting Noah, and I don't know what to do."

Summer had begun to cry again, not bothering to hold it in.

"Hey, come on. He's probably in shock- I know I am. He'll want to meet Noah; he'll want to be a part of his life. It's just a lot to take in."

Summer nodded. Oddly, Ryan had made her feel better. After a few more minutes they slowly made their way back to the Atwood house. Seth had left without a word so Summer explained everything to Natalie, as Marissa was already well aware.

After further chatting, Summer decided it was time to go home and see her baby. Saying thank you and goodbye to the Atwoods, Marissa guided a still upset Summer out to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with _The O.C_. I do own a few individual characters as well as the plot, but there's really no point in suing me because I don't own anything of value.

**Chapter Eight**

The following morning, Summer took Noah over to the Atwoods to meet his aunt and uncle, having met the twins the previous night. He had been asleep the night before when Summer had arrived home so, on the car trip over, he told his mother all about his fun filled night with his grandparents.

Summer listened with a smile on her face, overjoyed that Noah had taken to Sandy and Kirsten so well. She was surprised he hadn't yet asked about Seth but new it would come eventually.

Summer and Noah spent a fun filled morning with the Atwoods. Ryan seemed overjoyed to have a little boy around whom he could play soccer with and Noah more than shared the sentiment. Summer enjoyed chatting to Natalie, her optimism and cheerfulness rubbing off.

After returning to Marissa's for a quick lunch, Summer took the familiar drive over to her childhood home. Much to her surprise, her stepmother had sobered up, and both her and Summer's father were thrilled to meet Noah.

Summer was shocked how well everyone, except Seth, was taking the news of Noah and embracing the boy like a member of their family (which in all honesty, he was). Just as she had predicted, as they were driving back to Marissa's, Noah asked the dreaded question.

"Mom, when do I get to meet my dad?"

Summer had to do her best not to lose control of the car. She took a few deep breaths and gripped Noah's hand.

"Sweetie, I'm not sure."

"Well, is he here in California?"

"Yes."

"So lets go see him now."

"I spoke to him last night sweetie, and I told him about you. We have to give him some time because it's a big shock. You've always known that somewhere out there, you had a dad. But he only found out last night that he had a son, that's a lot to deal with."

Noah was silent for a moment.

"Does he _want_ to meet me?"

"Of course he does," Summer replied, not having the heart to hurt her son. "We just have to wait until he's ready."

Noah nodded and went back to staring out the window. Summer knew he was hurt but didn't want her to know about it. Inside, she cursed Seth for making Noah feel like this, but at the same time, cursed herself for staying away for so long.

Summer parked the car at Marissa's building and took Noah's hand as they went upstairs. She managed to get him talking about soccer and they started to joke around. They were still laughing as they entered Marissa's apartment. Summer closed the door behind them, still giggling, when she heard Noah gasp.

Summer span round and she too gasped. Seth was sitting on Marissa's sofa, staring at Noah, his mouth wide open.

"Cohen, what are you doing here?"

"I…I…" Seth didn't seem to be able to answer as he continued staring at Noah.

"Sweetie, come here."

Noah stepped back into Summer, reaching up and pulling her hands to his chest. He was staring at Seth, looking slightly confused.

Summer bent down and turned Noah toward her.

"Sweetie, it's time you met someone very important."

Noah nodded, turning back around to face Seth. Summer rose to a standing position and took Noah's hand. She led him over to the armchair next to the sofa, sitting down and pulling him onto her lap.

"Seth, this is Noah Sanford Roberts. Noah, this is Seth Ezekiel Cohen. He's your father."

Neither male spoke or made a move. They both looked at each other, eyes wide and mouths slightly open. In any other situation, Summer would have laughed at the father-son similarities, but now was not the time.

"Sweetie, I'm going to go into our bedroom. I want you to stay out here and talk to Seth. If you need anything, anything at all, you come get me, okay?"

Noah nodded, still not taking his eyes of Seth. Summer lifted him so she could get up and placed him back down on the armchair.

"I love you baby," she said, kissing his forehead.

"I love you too Mom."

Without turning back, Summer entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her. For the first time in years, Summer knelt down beside her bed and prayed for her son and his father.

* * *

After a while, Summer had run out of things to do in the bedroom. She'd flipped through a fashion magazine and checked her voicemail. She'd picked something to wear the following day and sorted through Noah's messy suitcase. Finally, for lack of something better to do, she'd lay down on the bed and before she knew it, was sound asleep.

"Mom? Mom?"

Summer felt Noah's small hands jostling her awake. She sat up, pushing her tousled hair out of her face.

"Sweetie? Are you okay? What happened? Where's Seth?"

"He's in the living room. He wants to speak to you, come on."

Noah took Summer's hand and dragged her out of the bedroom. Seth was sitting on the same sofa but looked far more relaxed. He looked up as the two exited the bedroom.

"Noah, can you give your mom and I a second?"

Noah nodded and went back into the bedroom. Summer tentatively sat on the armchair, looking at Seth expectantly.

"He's amazing, Summer."

Tears immediately welled to Summer's eyes and before she could stop them, began to flow down her cheeks.

"Hey, Summer?" Seth made a move toward her but changed his mind and sat back down. "What's wrong? That's a good thing."

"I know, I'm just so relieved."

"About what?"

"I don't know. That you like him?"

"You have nothing to worry about."

Summer smiled and wiped her tears away.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah. Can I take you two out to dinner? I'm sorry for yelling last night, I was just really shocked. I want to get to know him- and you again. What do you say?"

"Sure Cohen."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with _The O.C_. I do own a few individual characters as well as the plot, but there's really no point in suing me because I don't own anything of value.

**Chapter Nine**

"So, what did you think of Seth?"

After Seth had left, Summer had fixed herself and Noah a snack before settling themselves on Marissa's balcony.

"He's so cool, mom! He reads comic books too! I've never met an adult who reads comics before."

"Hey," Summer objected, "I read comic books with you."

"Okay, well I've never met an adult who _likes_ reading comics."

Noah gave her a cheeky grin before taking a sip of his juice. It was true, despite Seth and Noah's best efforts, Summer had never taken a huge liking to comic books. She would, of course, sit down and read them with her son, but rarely enjoyed it.

"What else do you two have in common?"

"Well… he likes my Chuck Taylors."

Summer laughed. She had screamed for joy when she had found a pair of Converse Chuck Taylors for three-year-old Noah. It was one of many things she had bought him over the years as a reminder of Seth, including band t-shirts and baggy jeans.

"He has a boat, mom. A yacht. He wants to take me on it. Can I go? Can I go?"

"We'll see, sweetie. We're having dinner with him tonight, so we'll discuss it then. Speaking of which, you better have a shower."

* * *

Just after six o'clock that evening, there was a knock at Marissa's door. As Noah was on the phone to Summer's mother, the job of answering the door fell on Summer.

"Hey Cohen, come on in."

Dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a blazer Seth looked exactly as he had at the age of sixteen. Summer smiled, feeling slightly overdressed in her strappy dress and heels.

"You look great Summer, but you might want to rethink the heels, just a suggestion."

"Why? Where are we going?" Summer asked, trying to suppress her blush at Seth's compliment.

"It's a surprise."

Before Summer could answer, Noah came running into the room.

"Hey Seth!"

"Hey… mini me."

Summer chuckled. Noah, like his father, was dressed in his favourite pair of jeans and a striped t-shirt. He was wearing a pair of black Chuck Taylors and his curls were strewn messily across his forehead.

"We look the same!" Noah said, a large grin on his face.

"We sure do, buddy," Seth replied, returning the smile. "Let's go shall we, I have a surprise for you!"

The car ride was fairly silent; Summer doing her best not to continuously sneak glances at Seth. Noah was reasonably content in the backseat, having spotted an old _Spiderman_ comic on the floor of the car. After a short drive, they pulled into a small condo overlooking the ocean. Summer assumed this was Seth's house and smiled inwardly at the idea of him cooking for her and Noah.

"Is this where you live, Seth?" Noah asked.

"Sure is, buddy. But we're having dinner somewhere else tonight."

Summer looked quizzically at Seth as she and Noah exited the car. They followed Seth into the front yard and down the side of the house. As they entered the backyard, Summer spotted a small pier with a medium sized, sleek yacht moored against it.

"Oh my God, Cohen. Is that yours?"

"Summer, Noah, I'd like to introduce you to my yacht, _Sophia_."

"This is so cool!" Noah cried, running onto the pier.

"Sweetie, be careful!" Summer called, before turning to Seth, her brow slightly raised. "_Sophia_? Named for an old girlfriend perhaps, Cohen?"

"Ah, no. The Nana actually. I bought this just after she passed away."

"Oh Seth, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Hey, no problem," Seth replied, smiling. "It was a long time ago. Anyways, we don't want to keep the boy waiting, shall we?"

Summer was taken aback when Seth offered her his arm. Smiling shyly, she took it, allowing him to lead her onto the yacht. She now realised why Seth had suggested she change footwear and, after struggling for a moment, removed her shoes immediately.

Seth led her out to the back of the yacht where a small table was set up for three. There were candles on the table and a small griller behind it.

"What's on the menu?"

"Fish, of course. Noah?" Seth yelled. "Dinner time."

Noah came bounding toward his parents, taking a seat at the table, smiling widely. Summer felt like jumping for joy that Noah was enjoying Seth's company so much, but instead, she chose to sigh with relief and join him at the table.

After dishing up their meals, Seth settled down and, for a couple of minutes, the table was engulfed in silence as they ate enthusiastically.

"Cohen, this is so good," Summer said, between bites.

"Mom, why do you call him Cohen?"

"You're mom started calling me that when we first met," Seth explained, "and I guess it stuck."

"I guess it's kinda cool," Noah replied, "but I would hate it if someone called me 'Roberts' all the time."

Seth chuckled and smiled at Summer. Summer felt her belly do a flip-flop and returned the smile before blushing into her meal.

"So, Noah, what's your favourite subject at school?"

"Art!"

"Art, huh? You like to paint?"

"I guess," Noah replied. "It's okay but I really like drawing. I used to copy from comic books to get better, now I just usually draw my own stuff."

"He's really good," Summer said, beaming with pride.

"Well, it must be a gift you get from your father. I used to have my own comic book, you know?"

"What?" Noah and Summer both cried at the same time.

"Yeah. Me and a buddy of mine from high school, we started our own comic book. We got it published and it lasted for about five years, it was great."

"Oh my God! My dad had his own comic book, that is so cool!"

Summer caught the smile on Seth's face when Noah referred to him as 'dad' but decided not to mention it.

"I didn't know about this, Cohen. Which friend? Not Ryan?"

"No, you never met him, he came after you left. His name is Zach, we're still good friends, we catch up whenever he's in town. But yeah, the comic was called _Atomic County_ and it was sort of semi-autobiographical."

"Do you still have copies?" asked Noah.

"I sure do, I'll dig some up for you tonight and you can have a read tomorrow."

"Cool!"

The remainder of the dinner went well. After sitting and talking for a little while longer, Seth lead them into the house for a movie and some popcorn. Noah's eyes went wide when he spotted Seth's enormous DVD selection. He sat himself down in front of it to pick up a movie.

Seth excused himself to make popcorn and Summer decided to give herself a tour of the house.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with the O.C.

**Chapter Ten**

The condo was sparsely yet tastefully furnished. Downstairs was the kitchen, living room, dining room, a spare bedroom and a bathroom. Throughout the living room were framed photographs, mainly of the Atwood twins. Summer frowned when she realised she wasn't in any of them and quietly made her way upstairs.

There was a hallway with four doors leading off it. The first door was a large bathroom, the second another spare bedroom. Summer pushed open the third door and found an office. Again, photos were littered around the room. She spotted one of Ryan, Marissa and Seth at graduation. Smiling sadly, Summer made her way back into the hallway.

The final door led to Seth's bedroom. Surprisingly, the walls were bare, no posters hung on them. Summer broke into a grin when she spotted a photo on his bedside table. It was taken of the two of them at Caleb's Man of the Year celebration. They looked so happy, despite Seth later becoming upset about Anna leaving. Summer picked it up, staring into what used to be.

"A lot's changed since then, huh?"

Summer gasped, dropping the frame and spinning around. Seth was leaning against the doorframe, smiling sadly at her. Not making eye contact with him she made her way toward the door.

"Sorry, I was just looking," she mumbled.

"Hey," Seth said softly, reaching out and grabbing her arm.

Chills coursed through Summer's entire body. She slowly raised her eyes to his. They stared at each other intensely, as if re-examining each other's every detail so as never to forget.

"I'm so sorry for leaving," Seth whispered, rubbing his hand up her arm. "I've never forgiven myself for it. I threw everything away, I threw you away."

Summer didn't reply, her eyes welling with tears.

"I was so mad at you, Summer. Sure, I wanted to get to know Noah, he is my son after all, but I was still so mad at you for keeping him from me. But now, spending time with you, just being around you, it's all gone out the window."

Before Summer could respond she felt Seth's lips on her own. Her stomach, which had been flip flopping since Seth had arrived at the door, exploded as ten years of desire went into their kiss. Summer was surprised at how quickly she remembered every inch of Seth's mouth. She laced her hands up around his neck as he pulled her closer, their bodies a perfect fit against each other.

"Mom? Seth?"

Summer shoved Seth away from her, stricken by the sound of Noah's voice downstairs.

"We can't do this, Seth."

"Summer, come on. Why not?"

"I'm sorry, we can't. I have Noah now, I can't… I just can't do it, I'm sorry."

Without another word, Summer made her way downstairs toward Noah's voice. He was sitting on the sofa, the television remote poised in his hand.

"I picked _War of the Worlds_," he told her, smiling widely. "I haven't seen it in ages."

"Sounds good, sweetie," Summer replied, smiling back at him and taking a seat next to him.

Noah leant into her, resting his head on her chest. Instinctively her hands splayed through his curls, just as they had done when he was a baby.

A few minutes into the movie, Seth joined them, a bowl of popcorn in his hand. He didn't look at Summer, taking a seat on the other side of Noah, staring at the TV.

There they sat, Noah in between his parents, enjoying a movie. Despite Summer's joy at the situation, she couldn't help but wish she were back upstairs, Seth's lips on her own.


End file.
